<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous salty crack by XxGreenNinjaChickxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148144">Miraculous salty crack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGreenNinjaChickxX/pseuds/XxGreenNinjaChickxX'>XxGreenNinjaChickxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ML Crack, No Bashing, Other, basically summarizing every ml salt fanfic in a nutshell, first time with this, lila anon ain't welcome here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGreenNinjaChickxX/pseuds/XxGreenNinjaChickxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Most characters from Miraculous Ladybug talking about their salt counterparts in most stories. Nothing serious, but it is my first written story ever since I started on archive of our own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miraculous salty crack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette: “Hello my name is Marinette, thanks to Lila, I’m the lonely jealous outcast, Alya is my ex-BF, my class won’t talk to me (except a handful of students who know that Lila’s a liar, depending on the authors), Adrien is either with me or usually too much of a doormat to do anything. Even though I’ve done my fair share of making trouble (stalking, obsessing and being possessive of Adrien), the salty fandom treats me like a princess who could do nothing wrong! Plus I have so many connections with famous celebrities (even though I know Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale) I’m considered to be Lila but honest and truthful. Even though having a compassionate nature I would cut ties with my class, stop making them favors, giving them treats and step down from class rep. I’m MDC a mysterious fashion designer but the class does not assume it’s me even though the initials are obvious.”</p>
<p>Adrien: “Even though Marinette told me Lila threaten her I still think she should take the high road and ignore her feelings. If Marinette tries to expose Lila, I would call her out on it, calling her a bully as well. Also as Cat Noir I sexually harassed Ladybug 24/7 and throw a temper tantrum if she does not accept my feelings since me dating Ladybug is mort important than the safety of Paris. Just look at Syren and Frozer. Plus I’m nothing but Lila’s trophy boyfriend since I’m a spineless coward of an enabler to do anything. It does depend on the fandom I realize the error my ways and help Marinette and/or end up with her.”</p>
<p>Luka: “Hello, I’m Adrien 2.0 but better looking, and always get together with Marinette in most salt stories. I even expose Lila to help Marinette but aside from playing my guitar I do nothing else. Also, Jagged is my father.”</p>
<p>Alya: “I’ve been reduced to a lousy tabloid not even bothering to check her sources. Lila is now my bestie and I’m her vicious attack dog. Due to Lila’s lies I’m always attacking Marinette, either slandering her on the Lilablog (Ladyblog) or beating her up at school. It’s what she deserves for being a bully even though there’s no firm evidence of her harming Lila. I’m possibly abusing my beloved boyfriend, Nino which causes our breakup. In the end, I’m either sued from various celebrities that Lila brags she knows or expelled or maybe even sent to juvenile detention center. Also note that if I’m salted it is considered racist on tumblr since I’m POC.”</p>
<p>Chloe: “I’m Marinette’s former bully and new best friend since Alya dumped her for Lila and Sabrina abandon me. Though it makes me wonder if I’m so terrible but most people like me better than Sabrina who has better redeeming qualities. I’m in a relationship with either Kagami or Luka (which Luka does not make any sense!) or John Kent (Superboy.</p>
<p>Lila: “I’m a Mary-Sue wannabe! Even I claim Adrien is my boyfriend and keep sexually harassing him on a daily basis, Damian is also my boyfriend who lives in Gotham. The class follows me like a flock of sheep, I make one lie about Marinette they attack her like a pack of wolves. Everything I lie about people believe even though there is no solid evidence and they are not believable (bought the moon, trained by amazons, dated Prince Ali) which fuels the salt in most stories. I have no redeeming qualities so I wonder why most salty authors want to reed me since I’m responsible for salt in the first place. I even have an anon account on Archive of our own and I always comment stories that are about exposing me but I’m not getting my consequences unless Astruc says so.”</p>
<p>Ms. Bustier: “I’m incompetent at my job forcing all my responsibilities on Marinette, who has an anxiety disorder, either ignorant or ignoring all the bullying that’s going on in my class. Coddles Lila and Chloe and blame their victims. I’m fired from my job due to my negligence and Principal Damoclès suffers the same fate as me, and Ms. Mendeleiev takes my role or another substitute teacher.”</p>
<p>Kagami:  “Nothing changes about me except the fact I do not like Adrien anymore after he knew about Rossi’s lies from the very beginning. Marinette’s my waifu friend and I will not hesitate to to tear Lila down to make her happy.”</p>
<p>Nino: “Even though I know Marinette for a long time I choose to believe the lies that Lila had make about her and that I want to make my controlling girlfriend Alya happy. I’m usually one of the few classmates that are redeemed and usually break things off with Alya due to her toxic behavior. I managed to patch things with Mari, but lash out at Adrien for keeping her quiet about Lila’s lies.”</p>
<p>Gabriel/Hawkmoth: “I’m the main antagonist of the show however in most stories I’m redeemed despite I show abusive behavior towards my son and hired a young girl to spy on him on a daily basis.”</p>
<p>Félix: “The Salters consider me better than Adrien, even though my first appearance in the show was me trying to kiss Ladybug without her consent, so they create a canon version of myself so I can end up with Marinette, expose Lila and tear Adrien and the whole class down with “The Reason You Suck” speech for taking Marinette for granted.”</p>
<p>Damian: “Crossover pairing with Marinette which her class takes a trip to Gotham for no reason. Most stories Marinette will be left behind in the most dangerous city in the world and then she runs into me or one of my brothers. They make me out of character calling Marinette ‘Angel’, even I would probably find her annoying if I ever meet her. I’m also a chance to expose Lila if she claims that she knows about Bruce Wayne (my father) and that I’m her long distance boyfriend despite the fact she’s constantly holding on to that Agreste kid. I’m only needed if Marinette wants to be paired up with someone else that’s not Adrien, Luka, Kagami or etc.”</p>
<p>Peter Parker/Spider-Man: “I’m like Damian but Marvel instead, and has a better comparison with Marinette, however my pairing is not as popular as Daminette in most salty fanfics. But the fans consider us sweet even though I’m in a relationship with MJ.”</p>
<p><b>Extra:</b><br/>
Class: Despite knowing Marinette for a long time we choose to believe Lila’s claims, even bullying her to help Lila even though we could’ve report it to the teachers. Only a few depends on the authors decided to stand against Lila usually Alix, Kim, Max, Juleka (being Luka’s sister), Sabrina (only for Chloe and sometimes Marinette), and Rose (if Juleka convinces to call Prince Ali and see if he knows Lila).</p>
<p>Class: Lila lied about everything?! We’re sorry Marinette for not believing and bullying you thinking you just jealous! Can you forgive us so we can be friends again?</p>
<p>Marinette: NO.</p>
<p>Class: *Pikachu shocked face*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Believe this is almost every salt fanfic has topics towards the characters like this, I remember some where generally criticizing the characters, not bashing to the level of Ron the Death Eater treatment.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>